Sálvese quien pueda
by EmmaRDoyle
Summary: En toda guerra hay historias que quedan por contar, esta es la de Hannah Abbott. Este fic participa en la Tarea #4: "Familia Friki" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: Este fic participa en la Tarea #4: "Familia Friki" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

* * *

Hannah toma aire por enésima vez desde que ha recibido ese patronus informando sobre la inminente batalla que va a tener lugar en el castillo que una vez llamó hogar. Juguetea con la moneda encantada del ED entre sus dedos.

De entre las pocas pertenencias que se llevó en su macuto cuando comenzó a huir después de que su madre muriera, no había podido separarse de la dichosa moneda. Era un recuerdo de cuando intentaron salirse con la suya contra la maldad de Umbridge y le ayudaba a mantener la esperanza de que Harry fuera donde fuese que estuviera volviese para enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort.

Y parecía que el momento había llegado aquella noche según el mensaje que Neville había mandado utilizando el hechizo que Harry les había enseñado. No sabía que hacer. Si ellos perdían, no podría volver a pisar el mundo mágico. Si ganaban y ella no había participado en la batalla, ¿sería capaz de mirar a la cara a aquellos compañeros que sí lo hicieron?

Hannah sabe que tiene que acudir a la llamada. Sabe que tiene que ir allí y enfrentarse a sus demonios. Esos mismos demonios de carne y hueso que llevan tatuado el antebrazo izquierdo. Sabe que tiene y que debe hacerlo por su madre, no puede permitirse seguir escondiéndose como lleva haciendo más de un año. Su madre no quería volver a vivir en un mundo mágico lleno de terror y muerte y esa noche Hannah lucharía por las dos.

Toma aire por última vez agarrando fuertemente su varita. Se aparecerá en la Cabeza de Puerco como le ha indicado Neville. A partir de entonces, será un sálvese quien pueda real, no uno de esos que su mente ha creado cuando se ha visto muy cerca de casi ser atrapada por un carroñero.


	2. Chapter 2

Gregory Goyle siente como la adrenalina corre por sus venas mientras sigue a la cabecera platinada de Malfoy. Él no está ahí por voluntad propia. Como muchos otros Slytherin a él le hubiera gustado irse del colegio cuando McGonagall les había dado la opción pero el obstinado de Draco Malfoy prácticamente le obligó a quedarse a su lado tal y como llevaba ocurriendo desde que eran niños. Suspira cansado.

Quizás en algún momento llegó a pensar que podrían llegar a ganar. Al fin y al cabo, desde que el vejestorio de Dumbledore había muerto el mejor mago hasta la fecha conocido era el Lord. Pero tuvo que aparecer cararajada Potter y el infierno ocupó lugar en Hogwarts.

Y ahí estaba junto a Malfoy, como siempre a su lado desde que podía hacer memoria por el bien de su apellido, a su lado en este momento en el que lo único que ve en los ojos grises es la más pura desesperación por salvar a su familia. Como si ahora, después de tantas misiones asignadas por el Lord que acabaron en nada, fueran a salvarse por encontrar a Potter en el maldito castillo en guerra.

Gregory Goyle sabe que están todos perdidos, sangre puras, mestizos, sangresucia. Todas esas etiquetas dan igual ahora. Si ellos ganan, le tocará vivir en mundo gris y lleno del terror que ellos mismos han creado. Si por el contrario, son ellos los que pierden tendrá que comenzarse a hacerse a la idea de que su culo acabará en una fría celda de Azkaban. Obviamente, en el mejor de los casos.

Gregory levanta la mirada y observa. El Gran Comedor donde disfrutaba de los más ricos pasteles confeccionados por las manos de esos inmundos elfos domésticos ahora es un escenario dantesco lleno de heridos, lágrimas y muertos.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah siente como la sangre le late en la herida que tiene en la cabeza y nota su sabor metálico en la boca. Su codo izquierdo le duele demasiado como para poder moverlo. Y todo culpa de ese Carrow sádico que si no infringe dolor parece que no tiene una razón para vivir. Se para a pensar por lo que han pasado sus compañeros estando en Hogwarts y en cierta manera agradece haber optado por esconderse.

Volver a verles a todos ha sido un sorbo de paz dentro del caos y sobretodo a Ernie. Sonríe suavemente y el gesto hace que el dolor aumente. Se proclamado un alto el fuego y el punto de reunión ha sido el Gran Comedor. Hay bastantes heridos y la señora Pomfrey no da para más. Mira alrededor intentando buscar a alguien a quien poder ayudar que esté peor que ella que ahora mismo es una tejona demasiado quejona.

—¡Hannah!

Neville se acerca con un aspecto deplorable. Hannah supone que ella se verá igual.

—Sé que no estás bien y que necesitarías que te viera Pomfrey pero, ¿ podrías ayudarnos a Luna y a mí a despejar el patio? Iba a hacerlo Ginny pero...pero...Fred ha muerto y...

Hannah traga en seco. Fred, uno de los gemelos, alguien que siempre conseguía hacerte sonreír ya no estaba. Se había ido como su madre, como a saber cuántos amigos más que tendría que llorar mañana si es que no era ella una más de todos ellos. Sacó la moneda del bolsillo girándola entre sus dedos con una caricia suave.

— Siempre viene bien mantener la esperanza, ¿verdad?

Hannah ve como Neville saca de su bolsillo la misma moneda que ella. Puede que en este sálvese quien pueda si alguien mantiene la esperanza no todo acabe tan mal.

— Siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

Hannah no podía creer el escenario que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos. La primera parte de la batalla había sido dura pero el dolor de las heridas estaba haciendo mella en su persona. Rayos de luz verde y roja se cruzaban de lado a lado de lo que alguna vez había sido un pasillo de Hogwarts.

Lanzando un hechizo defensivo a uno de esos monstruos que no podía llamar persona subió unas escaleras para poder ver a a algún compañero que necesitase su ayuda.

Y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Hannah se quedó paralizada ante la visión del carroñero que la perseguía hasta en sueños. Haía estado casi un año huyendo de él para ahora acabar frente a él de la manera más tonta. Delante de ella se encontraba nadie más ni nadie menos que Fenrir Greyback regodeándose en lo que parecía ser un festín de la pobre Lavender Brown. La escena la asqueó tanto que llegó a notar como la bilis subía por su garganta. Como si el hombrelobo hubiera notado su presencia la miró sonriente.

—¿Quieres probar un poco, preciosidad? Está deliciosa.

—Antes muerta.

—También podemos jugar a eso - Fenrir inhaló en su dirección y Hannah notó como su estómago daba un vuelco. Ella no podía acabar así, no en manos de un carroñero. - Serás un postre aún mejor.

Hannah comenzó a correr en dirección contraria sintiendo como el licántropo le pisaba los talones. Por desgracia y en mitad del fragor de la batalla terminó chocándose contra la mole de Gregory Goyle. Miró con desesperación dentro de los ojos negros del chico pero sólo vio vacío. Oyó como Greyback gritaba en un tono demandante más cerca de lo que le hubiera gustado.

— ¡No dejes que se escape! ¡Es mía!

Estaba perdida. Ya no quedaba esperanza para ella.


	5. Chapter 5

Gregory Goyle sabe muy bien lo que tiene que hacer cuando le toca tratar con el licántropo pero esta vez hay algo dentro de él que se lo impide. Quizás es la mirada de esa chica de la que no recuerda el nombre pero sabe que es de curso. Quizás es que se ha dado cuenta de que esta es una lucha tonta dirigida por alguien a quien le da igual cuántos de sus soldados mueran esta noche. Y él no piensa ser uno de ellos. Mira de nuevo a los ojos marrones de la chica en los que por extraño que parezca todavia todavía atisba esperanza. Sin embargo, en este sálvese quien pueda, el tiene las de ganar.

—Incarcerous

Hannah siente como unas sogas atrapan su cuerpo comenzando por sus pies. Cae al suelo perdiendo el equilibrio y viendo por primera vez la cara enviciada de Greyback. Intenta escaparse pero es inútil. Después de tanto tiempo huyendo, así va a acabar. Al menos ha luchado, por ella y por su madre. Siente como Goyle se marcha con lo que le parece un "Lo siento" mudo pero no se puede fijar más al notar como la lengua del licántropo desciende desde su cuello hasta su escote. No puede ni quiere creer en lo que está pasando cuando nota las manos de Greyback bajando su pantalón.

Hannah cierra los ojos fuertemente. Quizás si no lo ve, pasé más rápido esa angustia que siente. Nota el manoseo brusco del licántropo sobre sus pechos y se quiere morir sabiendo lo que viene.

Hannah está intentando una vez escapar de esas malditas cuerdas luchando contra lo imposible cuando un rayo rojo da de lleno al hombrelobo. Neville y Ron han llegado a tiempo y Hannah suspira agradecida. Siempre viene mantener un rayo de esperanza.


End file.
